


Sometimes Love Can Come From Hate

by TVD_Queen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dominant/Submissive, Elena is still a vampire, Elena isn't under the sleep spell, Incest, Mpreg, Multi, Stefan is very submissive and housewifey in this, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVD_Queen/pseuds/TVD_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting Stefan back into his right body and killing Rayna Cruz, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Nikolina ho to New Orleans to stay with 'old friends' since they can't go back to Mystic Falls. When they arrive they realize that the Mikaelsons are facing a new threat themselves. Can everybody get through whatever they're going through and find love for one another in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Let Niklaus go, Lucien and Aurora"Elijah said as he watched Klaus get tortured by the two.Freya, Hayley, Elena, Nikolina, Stefan,Damon, Davina, and Kol were at the compound trying to figure out the spell Lucien used for the spell that made the serum to make him and Aurora 'upgraded original vampire-werewolf hybrid'.

"But you see Elijah I don't want to stop,I very much enjoy causing your brother pain" Aurora said after giggling and slashing Klaus' chest with the knife she had in her hand which made Klaus let out a weak scream.

Lucien just watched with a smirk that made Elijah narrow his eyes at him, because Lucien knew what he was doing to Klaus.

"Why are you doing this" Elijah said closing his eyes, hearing klaus scream in pain again.

Lucien vamp speeded right Infront of Elijah's face and yelled "For every ounce of pain your family has caused Aurora and I"

"Please Aurora please don't stab me there" Klaus pleaded but he was weak so his voice was quiet and only aurora heard. 

"Well I can't imagine the your putting him through not only physically but mentally how could you do this to the mother of your child"Elijah yelled back but his voice faded out at the end of his sentence.

Aurora stopped her hand from pushing the knife in klaus' stomach and looked at Lucien "What is he talking about Lucien" Aurora said.

Lucien rolled his eyes and sighed before turning around to look at Aurora and Klaus.

"I could care less about that brat inside of him, we can be happy together once we rid ourselves of the Mikaelsons, I'm doing this for us, love" Lucuen said in an unamused tone.

Aurora shook her head and began untying the chains that held Klaus' arms up.

"What are you doing" Lucien said.

"Letting him go, he's pregnant Lucien, I can't continue to torture him like this"

Lucien rolled his eyes and Elijah ran to Klaus placing his head in his lap. Elijah bit his wrist and put it to Klaus' mouth.

"Drink, you're going to be okay Niklaus" Elijah said quietly before Klaus started drinking. Elijah rubbed his thumb across Klaus's cheek as he drank until he was full.

Elijah helped Klaus up and he hid in Elijah's chest not wanting to see Lucien, ashamed of his drunken one night stand that he shared with Lucien that got him in his 'predicament'.

"Thank you for letting him go Aurora but you Lucien you do this to him at the time he needs you most"Elijah says.

Lucien sighs and vamp speeds out the room to where Elijah thought for some reason was to the compound. He, Klaus and Aurora followed him.

"What the the hell are those two doing here" Freya said quiet but angry when she looked up to see Lucien and Aurora with Elijah and Klaus.

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Relax love, I've decided to help your brother and take of the bra- child" Lucien said with a smirk looking at Freya.

"That was quick change of heart" Hayley said quietly holding a sleeping hope.

"I'm don't think I want you my child's life any longer when I first found out I was carrying the child my first thought was get rid of it because what part of Lucien Castle screams happy and caring father to me then I thought if I got rid of it Elijah will never forgive me so that's when I told you and you practically spit in my face then you kidnap me and torture me" Klaus screamed with tears falling down his face by the end of his rant and Freya pulled him into a hug and let him cry into her chest.

"Your being quite dramatic Nik" Lucien said with the same smirk he had on his face from earlier.

"No Lucien he's hormonal and he has every right to be " Hayley said trying not to lose her temper since she was holding Hope.

"Would it kill you to just apologize and mean it for once in your life Lucien" Aurora said and everyone looked at her in surprise for her to be sticking up for klaus but she ignored and glared at Lucien.

Lucien closes his eyes before sucking in a big breath and turning to Klaus.

"I'm sorry Nik, I truly wish to be in our child's life as well as yours -" Lucien paused before continuing just to look in klaus' eyes after walking closer to him "I guess I lost track of what was really important, after you told me I tried to convince myself that I could be a man that didn't have a care in the world about his child like my father" Lucien said not even realizing his hand was placed on Klaus' stomach.

He removed his hand and gave Klaus an apologetic look and Klaus tried to muster up an "Its okay" but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him.

Elijah nodded at Lucien acknowledging the courage to spill the truth about everything in front of everyone.

Klaus let go of Freya and fell into Luciens arms.

"I think we should leave them alone" Elijah said to Freya,Kol Davina, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Haley, Aurora ,and Nikolina. 

They silently all left and went somewhere close by probably.

"Why don't we sit down, love" Lucien said then continued when he saw klaus turn a little red " sorry the 'love' slipped out".

"It's fine" Klaus said finally being able to swallow the lump in his throat. They sat down together.

"So, how far along are you" Lucien asked.

"I'll be six weeks tomorrow" Klaus replied watching as Lucien stared at his stomach.

"May I" Lucien finally said asking to feel Klaus' stomach.

"Sure but you won't feel much of anything at the moment" Klaus told Lucien.

Lucien just smiled and lifted Klaus' shirt a little and placed his hand on his stomach.

They stayed like that for a while in silence when Lucien removed his hand to place it on Klaus' face and kiss him.

Klaus broke the kiss to look at Lucien.

"Nik I'm sor-" Lucien began before Klaus said "shut up" and pulled him back into the kiss. They began making out and Klaus vamp speeded them into the wall knocking over a vase.

"Take it easy Nik, you're-" Lucien began before being cut off again "trust me Lucien I'm well aware of my condition as well as my limits" Klaus said before they began making out again.

Elijah and Aurora have been watching from the balcony quite jealous and Lucien and Klaus noticed this.

The two broke off their kiss and vamp speeded to the two on the balcony. Lucien kissed Aurora and Klaus kissed Elijah.

Elijah broke away to say a quiet "Niklaus".

"Shut" klaus began "up, Elijah".

They began making out and they all vamp speeded to Klaus' room.

Elijah and Lucien pushed klaus and aurora onto the bed before sharing a short kiss themselves.

Everyone in the other room knew what was going on especially hearing the moaning and the banging and tried to ignore the tension in the room but it was so strong and soon enough all the boys were hard and the girls were getting wet.

Lucien vamp speeded in the room completely naked.

"Friends, why don't you join us" Lucien said with a smirk.

Aurora then vamp speeded in the room and stood by Lucien naked as well.

"Well like the old saying goes my love" Aurora began while looking at Lucien "the more the merrier" she finished with that childish giggle of hers, now looking at Freya, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Hayley, Kol, Nikolina, and Davina.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments and Kudos appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I think I'm gonna start this over because I've decided to wait until the third season of The Originals is over so I can include more information from both the seasons since the seventh season of the Vampire Diaries is over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so nice comments and kudos are appreciated! (:


End file.
